


For No Reason at All

by MamanAbeille



Series: Kiss Me, Always [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Series, kiss, kiss me, one shots, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots for a kiss prompt.





	For No Reason at All

**Author's Note:**

> Luka steals a kiss while Marinette sketches.

**Chapter Title: For No Reason at All  
Timeframe: Season three  
** **Spoilers: None  
** **Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Welcome to the start of my Kiss Me, Always series.**It will be a collection of drabbles and one shots (most will be stand alones) from a collection of kiss prompts.This is my attempt to write a post something everyday for the next month at least.I’m going to try to make them less dialogue oriented, since I tend to fall back on that a lot. 

One of Luka’s favorite things to do, is watch his girlfriend sketch, be it new fashion designs, little doodles, or most recently himself and their friends. He loves her absolute look of concentration on her face, how she’s completely oblivious to everything going on around her, and the absolute sense of peace that she seems to find as her pencil darts across the page.He knows that between the bakery, school work, putting together portfolios for internships, and designing and managing the band that she’s overworked; but he can’t help but wonder if there’s something else that is the source of the constant underlying sense of anxiety and stress that he notices from her. He’s never pushed it.He doesn’t ever want her to feel like she _has_ to tell him anything.However, he does let her know that he is always there to talk about whatever she _wants_ to share.Whatever it is, he trusts that she will tell him when she’s ready. 

He gets up from his spot across the table under guise of getting her a glass of water, but sneaks a peek at her current work when he sets the drink down next to her.He grins down at the rough sketch that she has done of him observing her.He didn’t realize he was being so obvious.He leans down and wraps his arms around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head soft, hiding his blush from her line of sight.She glances up at him with a subtle blush of her own.“What was that for?”

“No reason at all,” he beams, nuzzling his face into her neck.She lets out a little giggle and kisses his head back, before continuing to fill in the details of his eyes, getting lost once again in her sketch.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. 
> 
> Maman Abeille


End file.
